Favorite Days
by SmileDipper
Summary: When Dipper's having a lazy summer day, Wendy decides that it's time to show him one of her favorite places in Gravity Falls and together they discover a few new favorites that neither of them expected. Fluffy little one-shot.


**Hey guys! Here's a little Dipper x Wendy story I came up with! No worries, it's not very long, but it sure is fluffy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gravity Falls, don't you think it'd be on by now?  
**

Dipper Pines sat in the living room of the Mystery Shack, flipping through channels on the old television. His sister was out with her friends, Soos was off work today, and Stan was most likely asleep upstairs. Naturally, tourism was slow on a Sunday, making his shift end earlier than normal.

He sighed, utterly bored, and stopped at a rerun of Tiger Fist. "I guess it's better than nothing," he said aloud, simply wanting to make noise in the quiet room.

"Well, anything's better than nothing," a calm voice replied. Dipper jumped and blushed as Wendy walked into the room.

The fifteen-year old smiled at her friend, sitting on the rug below his chair. She leaned back, her silky red hair falling over his legs. Dipper tried not to sigh out loud. He'd had a huge crush on the teenager since she managed to hit a totem pole with a pinecone perfectly from twenty feet away.

"What'cha watching, buddy?" He shrugged, trying to play it cool even though he was pretty sure she could hear his heart beating as her hair continued to dance around his legs as she shifted.

"Just an old rerun. I'd honestly rather be doing anything." She gave him a bright smile, lighting up the room around him.

"I'm glad you said that, squirt." She stood, turned to face him, and held out her hand. "Do you trust me, Dipper Pines?" He looked at her hand, so small and delicate as it reached out to him.

He smiled, taking her hand with a light blush creeping back into his cheeks. "Uh, yeah, of course!" He hated himself for having his voice crack slightly. Wendy giggled.

"Alright then! You're making a mistake, but alright!" Dipper laughed.

"I doubt it," he said automatically, before covering his mouth with his hand quickly. Wendy laughed, the sound echoing through Dipper's head and calming him to the core.

"Wow, I guess someone has some faith in me! Or is totally delusional, but I guess there's not that much of a difference in the first place!" She turned off the television, leading Dipper out of the room and outside.

The sun shined bright and high over the sleepy Oregon town. A light breeze carried the scent of the pine trees through the air as golden sunlight warmed his skin.

Wendy sighed deeply next to him. "I've always been an outdoor person," she said, her smooth voice floating through Dipper's head like a song. "Today's an awesome day to show you."

"Show me what?" She gave Dipper a knowing smile.

"Something."

"What kind of something?"

"The kind of something that you'll see later." Dipper frowned.

"You're really gonna keep this from me, are you?" Wendy nodded, still holding his hand as she led him into the forest. Dipper shrugged, happy to spend the after noon with his crush. "Okay then. Lead the way."

"Annnd," Wendy said slowly, pulling back a curtain of moss. Dipper barely noticed, as he'd fallen into a relaxed trance as Wendy led him through the forest, pointing out things in nature that she'd learned from her father and telling stories of her experiences with her three brothers. He'd laughed along with her and told his own tales of Mabel's craziness. She particularly seemed to like the story of their "Twin Day" celebration at school, where instead of dressing identically, they decided to dress like each other and switch places. Wendy still couldn't believe that Mabel had talked him into putting on hair extensions and a skirt to look just like her.

Now, she gave him an excited grin. "This is the something," she said, revealing to Dipper a small, shady clearing. Rocks and pebbles glimmered in the thin rays of sunlight, covered by the thick trees that bent over the area. Dipper could barely breathe, for the view truly was breathtaking.

"Wow…" he said, slowly stepping into the mossy, cool area. "What is this place?" Wendy giggled behind him, dropping the leafy curtain.

"Oh this? This isn't even all of it! This is just the entrance to the path."

"Path?" Dipper asked, tearing his eyes from the clearing. He could stay there all day, rolling around in the soft grass and basking in the shadows. His attention was diverted as Wendy's warm hand slipped into his again, only this time she didn't seem to want to pull him anywhere.

"My dad used to take me here," she explained. "According to him, his parents used to tell him that here was where the peaceful spirits of Gravity Falls lived…the ones who were happy after they died, you know? I guess they wanted to stay close to the town, so they were supposed to come here to hang out for all eternity. The first day he brought me here, I ran around all the plants, jumping over the bushes like hurdles. I was having so much fun…that had to be my favorite day ever."

"That sounds awesome," Dipper said, sitting on the soft moss and pulling off his shoes. As he sat, he'd accidentally pulled Wendy down with him, and she laughed as she fell with him, landing on her back with her head in her lap. "I don't think I ever thought about what my favorite day would be."

She closed her eyes with a small smile, breathing in the air that smelled distinctly like water. Her hair spilled out around her, making a soft red veil around all the green that surrounded them. Dipper smiled, surprised that he wasn't blushing.

He actually felt rather calm, as opposed to the nervous feelings that usually filled him when around his crush. The serene atmosphere combined with the friendly and fun walk through the forest left the twelve-year old with an overwhelming feeling of contentment, and he slipped out from under Wendy to stretch out and lie on the ground.

"I always did feel sleepy here…" Wendy mumbled, kicking off her boots and turning onto her side. Her eyes burned into Dipper's warmly, and he smiled softly, feeling tired himself.

Looking into her eyes and sharing the moment with her, Dipper felt a surge of confidence, and he opened his mouth to finally tell Wendy how he felt about her.

"Wendy," he said slowly, "I, um, love it here…being here with you, and hanging out together, it just made me feel so happy, like, well, like seeing you every day makes me feel." He dared to look at her, and to his relief, she was smiling.

"So, I just finally wanted to tell you, even if you don't feel the same way, that-"

"I love you." Her voice harmonized with his as she said the exact words that he'd been trying to tell her simultaneously. Dipper blinked, stunned. She gave him a warm smile and pulled the twelve-year old closer to her.

"B-but you don't mind our age difference?" She kissed his head, right where his birthmark shaped like the Big Dipper was.

"Dipper, lots of couples have age differences. To be honest, a simple three year difference is a lot smaller than the difference between some couples."

Dipper smiled. She had a point; he'd heard of some astounding age differences between some couples. She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"What about Robbie?" Dipper managed to say. Personally, he didn't care, but he didn't want Wendy to be thought of as a cheater. She shrugged.

"I can break up with him later," she said softly. "Are you gonna kiss me or not?" He smiled, and in that moment, and all those after it, he didn't care about their respective heights, grade differences, or the reactions from others (though he suspected his sister to be overjoyed) as he finally kissed the girl of his dreams.

She pulled him closer, her hand working it's way into his dark hair as they broke apart. Dipper looked calm, but she could see in his eyes that he was extremely happy. She giggled at the joy in her new boyfriend's face and closed her eyes, curling up against him.

Soon, her breathing began to even out. "Dipper," she said before falling asleep. "I think I can show you the rest of the path later…"

He ran a hand down the length of her hair, seconds away from sleep himself. "Wendy?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I know what my favorite day is now." She smiled and gave him a soft kiss.

"I think I have a new one now."

**So, what did you think? Don't forget to review; I love to hear what you have to say! Bye, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
